The ElsannAddams Family
by Jessica-X
Summary: [EF] Elsa and Anna dress themselves and their three children up as the Addams Family for Halloween. Then, once the little ones are asleep, their own fun begins. Brief ficlet written for Halloween on the Elsannafervor blog; non-related, En Ess Eff Doubleyou.


_The ElsannAddams Family  
_ A Brief Elsannafervor Halloween Ficlet by Jessica X

* * *

 _Q: Cute Halloween idea: Elsanna on their first Halloween with their kids. They're taking their three children trick or treating for the first time. They're all dressed as the Addams family, Elsa as Morticia, Anna as Gomez and the kids as Pugsley, Wednesday and Pubert. Once they get back home and manage to put their children to sleep, Anna and Elsa spend the rest of the night having a little fun of their own, like eating candy off each other's bodies._

A: Ahh, I see _something_ is getting reblogged again! Very well, I'll spoop this one up. This may be my last non-Aro/Ace contribution to this blog until after November ends (for reasons) so I hope you like!

I'll warn you, it's NSFW and I didn't do the candy thing exactly as mentioned... you'll see.

* * *

"Whew," Anna said as Elsa closed the door to their bedroom, leaning against the dresser. "Glad we finally got them down!"

Smiling wryly over at her wife, Elsa walked past her, already sliding one of the ornate silver rings she was wearing off her finger. Her mother's heirlooms were normally too gaudy for her, but tonight, they worked. "I know. Olaf went right to sleep, but the girls were _way_ too hyper. Knew we shouldn't have let them start eating their candy right away..."

"Who is Olaf? Our children are Pugsley, Wednesday and Pubert."

"Stop," she laughed as she seated herself in front of her vanity. "This has been a long night, and Halloween's going to be over in about an hour. Can I just have my wife back?"

"Wife?!" Anna blustered, pounding the dresser with a fist. Her cufflink made a CLACK! against the wood. "You have a wife, and you never told me?! Tish, that hurts!" Then she leaned in with a lewd grin that stretched her mascara-mustache. "Hurt me more!"

Pursing her lips in thought for a few seconds, Elsa seemed to come to the conclusion that she might play along. At least for a minute or two. "Well, Gomez my darling... she's a young redhead, a few inches shorter than me. Works at the car rental agency. Always forgets our anniversary."

The last detail made Anna glare for a second, but then she threw herself right back into the role. "Sounds horrible! Why does she take you away from me, my love? When do you see this foxy ginger vixen of yours?"

"When you're away at work," Elsa said, her voice getting more sultry, mimicing the character. "Oh, how I miss your hands, the way they close off my windpipe... twist my bones..."

"Hey, you can twist my bone," Anna quipped. That earned her a swat on the arm, and they both laughed.

"Okay, okay, time to get this makeup off," Elsa laughed.

"Why? I like it."

"Really?" Eyebrow raised, she turned to look at her wife more directly. "Do you... are you getting...?"

Taking her hand between both of "his", Gomez leaned in with twinkling eyes and said in a measured, earnest tone, "What is it, Tish? Name it, anything - a crypt full of dead roses! It's yours!"

"Oh, I don't know..." This was a new idea; neither of them had ever tried anything like costumes or roleplaying before. Honestly, there had been no need. However, now that Anna was bringing it up, how could she deny the odd appeal of at least testing it out? "That's a lot of dead roses, mon chere."

"Tish, that's FRENCH!" Darting in with admirable speed, her lips began to ghost up Elsa's arm, pressing through the gauzy material that her costume was comprised of. Essentially, there was a more substantial black mini-dress, coverd by thin material that made up the rest of the "Morticia" costume. She had been worried it would be too cold outside, but Anna assured her that Gomez's multiple layers could allow her to part with the pinstriped suit jacket very easily should she need more protection from the elements.

In fact, a moment later Anna drew back just enough to begin unbuttoning it to throw the overly stifling garment aside. However, Elsa's hands raised up and grasped the lapels.

"Leave it on."

The surprise on Anna's face was beautiful, but Elsa only had a moment to enjoy it before their lips were crashing together, before they were a tangle of limbs, a many-tentacled beast making its way to the bed a little at a time until they fell sideways onto it. Anna rolled on top of Elsa, pressing her down against the bed - and Elsa responded as she thought she should, moaning in a deep, smoky voice into the kisses. The brief bites along her neck.

"Hang on," Anna breathed heatedly. "I... I can go get the rig if you want me to..."

Elsa grinned upward and nodded, sending Anna racing into the master bathroom. "The rig" was what they called the straps that held their usual instrument in place - and though they didn't always use it, they would be tonight, it seemed. Gomez needed the proper equipment to make Morticia scream, after all.

However, Elsa wasn't going to simply wait. By the time Anna returned, a visible tenting in the center of his slacks, there was a slight surprise waiting for her.

"Wow," Anna-Gomez breathed. "Handcuffs?"

"What?" Elsa-Morticia shrugged, hands still stretched up to where they were currently attached to the headboard. "You disapprove, my husband?"

Slowly, the mild surprise shifted into a smirk. "Of course not! I just thought we, uh, were boycotting that manufacturer! Their handcuffs are way too comfortable!"

"Well, we already have them... might as well use them." Her eyes glanced down toward the bulge. "Oh my, it appears some sort of python is crawling up your pantleg."

"Afraid not, my dear; that's all me."

"Pity." As "Gomez" climbed up and over her body, pressing down against her, she sighed into the shiny black wig that covered her usual red hair. "Are you about to punish my body?"

"Hopefully, I'll be punishing both of ours," Anna sighed, not entirely acting. Her own urges were making her voice shake slightly. Then her fingers were running up the inside of Elsa's thigh, teasing the flesh through her stockings, teasing lightly. "You know..."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't know you were going to go all out like this," Anna confessed, dropping her character briefly. "The thigh-highs, and... are these silk?"

"They are, _mon amour,"_ Elsa said - earning her a set of teeth sinking into the vulnerable flesh between neck and shoulder. "AH! Oh, Gomez!"

"Yes, Tish, YES!" The silk was shuffled aside and fingers began to prepare her; only teasing lightly, never entering. "Wow, you're as moist as a dark and evil bog! And I love it!"

It took a great deal of effort for Elsa not to burst out laughing at the awful simile - even though it was true. Something about this type of play was really doing it for her, fulfilling a need that she had never discovered within herself. Yes, their usual bedroom play never failed to sate her carnal hungers, nor Anna's, but this was exciting. This was somehow dangerous and new, and she was relishing every second.

When Anna pulled the plastic cigar prop out of her breast pocket and stuck it between her teeth, Elsa giggled, so she raised an eyebrow down at her. "What?"

"Are you going to ravage me while smoking a plastic cigar?"

"Don't think we have any real ones," Anna laughed, hands running up and down Elsa's thighs. "Why, is it dumb?"

"I just think there are better areas to which you could pay attention... _s'il vous plaît."_ The sudden thrust up against her heat, even through all of their clothes, made her moan aloud, legs sliding up and down on the bed. One of her black heels clattered to the floor.

"Maybe..." Anna took the cigar and began running it up and down her partner's stomach, watching it flex and move under the sensation. When it passed over her chest, her eyes fell closed and she turned her face to the side slightly, breathing deeply and slowly as the passion began to swell yet higher, as her needs washed up and over her mind. By the time it was trailing along the inside of her thigh, she was a writhing, unhinged banshee.

"Mr. Addams, you terrible tarantula!" she cried out as it trailed upward. "More!"

"Anything for my bleak beauty!" Then it was touching her wetness, trailing up and down just to the side of the dark silk that had been covering her before. One of Elsa's legs raised up in protest, stepping down on "his" shoulder - with the pointed heel. "OOH, ow!"

"What?" Elsa asked, suddenly worried. "You okay?"

"It hurts! I'm great!" The Gomez-voice was still in place, making it clear there was no change. They were both still ready. However, Anna did withdraw the cigar... and put it back between her lips.

"Oh," Elsa breathed, swallowing. For some reason, even though they had done far more in their many years together, she still felt a fluttering when she thought of what was on the end of that silly prop. And where it was now.

"Best cigar ever," Anna grinned around it as her fingers fumbled with the zipper. "And now... for something else that's-"

"Don't say it!"

"Smoking hot." Elsa kicked her again, and she laughed as she winced. "Apologies, my Tish - we shall begin at once! I'll make you hate that you were ever married to me!"

"Oh, Gomez... I already do."

Then Anna was sliding forward, forcing herself all the way in. They were used to starting hard and fast by now, and this was no different - other than one small detail. Anna didn't wait. Normally, she would hesitate after fully entering, just for a moment to let Elsa grow accustomed to the feeling before they furthered their play. Not tonight; it was straight to slamming into her body as hard and fast as possible.

"AH! Oh, Gomez, NNNHH! You know how to make a woman scream like none other! Destroy me every day for the rest of our lives!"

"You know I will!" she panted, grasping both ankles for leverage as she thudded up against Elsa's lily white hips. Factoring in her skin tone, these costumes really had been the natural choice. "We'll... destroy each other!"

 _"Baise-moi plus fort! Fais-moi finir!"_

 _"FRENCH!"_

Immediately and without further comment, Anna ramped up the speed as high as she could go, leaning forward into her thrusts. Privately, Elsa could feel her joints protesting being bent that far, but she took the agony. And even worse... enjoyed it. They were both moaning and screaming, cursing up a storm. Now more than ever, they were grateful they had soundproofed the master bedroom. Money well spent.

A few minutes later, Anna was panting and laying next to Anna, the rubber implement sticking up into the air like a sword pinning her body to the mattress. They both caught their breath for a few minutes, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Wow, that was... wow."

"Yeah." Rolling over as much as she could, still being handcuffed, Elsa asked, "Do you, um... want me to get you now? I mean, if you have the key to these..."

"In the drawer," Anna rasped out, reaching for the water bottle she normally kept on her nightstand. After half-draining it, she held it up to Elsa's lips for a few seconds, letting her drink as she said, "But... you don't have to get me. I already... yeah."

"You did? But..." Then she blinked in mild surprise. "Both tonight, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, I wanted... to be the real deal, and that wouldn't work if you had to mess around with me afterward."

Smiling gently, Elsa leaned over to kiss her cheek. "But you said it made you uncomfortable thrusting while there's one in you before."

"A little. Not the worst thing ever, but just weird, right?"

"Oh, definitely." They both chuckled as Anna suddenly sat up and threw her suit jacket aside, then flopped back down as she shucked her black dress shoes. Elsa had to agree. "God, how hot is it in here? A million degrees?"

Nipping a miniature candy bar out of her shirt pocket that Olaf had placed there, Anna snorted, "You're telling me! I'm the one in the suit!"

"You look really good in it, though." When she looked over, Elsa was blushing slightly. "This was... yeah. Yeah, we should wear these again sometime."

Smirking, Anna picked up the cigar from where it had fallen admit the sheets, which did cause Elsa to burst out laughing again. "Okay, okay, so not that part! Was kind of funny though."

"Yeah. And kind of hot, for a few seconds."

"Yeah..."

Glancing down at the length where it poked up through the pants, Elsa rolled a bit closer to stare down into Anna's eyes, which went wide with confusion as she paused with the small candy between her lips.

"Mmhhh," she moaned as she took half of it for herself during their kiss. Laying back, she chewed and grinned like someone who had just won a costume contest.

"All you had to do was ask," Anna laughed, but her freckles were glowing.

"But that's no fun. So... since that's still in you..." Elsa crossed one leg over so she could drift her foot up and down Anna's pinstriped calf teasingly. "Are you up for another round?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Anna laughed. "One condition, though: you're on top this time. I don't think I can handle it twice in a row!"

Nodding, Elsa began rolling over - only to feel her hands jerk to a halt. "Oh, you have to uncuff me."

"Do I?" When Elsa merely waited, Anna grinned darkly and leaned over to touch their noses together. "My Tish can figure out how to work around something as silly as handcuffs."

Eyes closing as a fresh wave of anticipation crashed over her, Elsa then bit Anna's bottom lip and raked her teeth along it as she pulled away. They both let out a sigh of mingling pleasure and pain. "Oh, I'm going to make you pay for this."

"Mmm... I'm counting on that."

 _~ Le Fin ~_


End file.
